Data scramblers can be found in many communication systems and operate to scramble transmitted data. One type of scrambler is a feedback scrambler whose output is XORed with the data to be transmitted. The scrambler operates serially; as eat bit of the data is received, it is XORed wit the current value produced by the scrambler.